Contigo siempre
by Kumi Shihori
Summary: Solo llegando a esa situación, el joven genio pudo darse cuenta realmente de qué son esos sentimientos por su amiga castaña. Y, aún así, nunca es demasiado tarde.
1. Algo que decirte

Naruto no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**Contigo siempre**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Algo que decirte"**

_· Lo siento, tengo algo que decirte antes de partir ·_

* * *

Se levantó a mitad de la noche con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Llevó las manos a su estómago y lo estrujó con fuerza. El dolor había regresado, y de una forma u otra supo que era el último que tendría. Era su última oportunidad.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se incorporó, buscando las sandalias que la noche pasada había tirado antes de acostarse.

Se quedó sentada en la orilla de la cama, mirando sus pequeños pies, pensando en lo que haría a continuación. No sabía ni que debía hacer, pero si ese iba a hacer su último sueño… entonces no sería tan descabellado como ella pensaba.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría si el simplemente la rechazaba? ¿Si la mandaba a la cama? O… sí, lo más probable; que la ignorara y la dejara morir con el secreto en la boca a punto de ser revelado, pero enterrado con el más profundo dolor que cualquier persona pueda sufrir; el dolor de perderlo todo.

Era imposible recordar aquellas tristes memorias del pasado olvidado, memorias que se fueron con el viento, que se fueron justamente en el momento en que vinieron. Pero ella, recordaba, lo recordaba tan claramente, que sentía que esa simple visualización podría mantenerla más tiempo viva de lo que esperaba, y tan sólo porque esa figura imaginaria le daba confianza en ella, fe en él, y poder para sobrellevar todo por lo que pasaba.

Pero aun así maldecía todo aquello, maldecía poder recodar esos momentos, por más que fuera hermoso, siempre traía dolor; saber que estaba a su lado y jamás lo podría tener, saber que no fue suficiente para él.

Movió la cabeza con fuerza alejando todos esos malos pensamientos, provocándose un dolor descomunal. Se llevó la mano y se frotó la sien.

Oyó pasos acercarse.

¿Qué hora era?

-Tenten -Escuchó que la llamaban, reconociendo la voz al instante.

-Lee… ¿No te habías ido ya?

-No ¿Cómo puedo dejarte sola en un momento como este? -Dijo su amigo de cejas encrespadas con voz lastimera. Tenten lo sabía, sabía que él estaba sufriendo mucho, tal vez incluso más que nadie, pero no quería que él se ponga de esa manera solo por ella. Él, Rock Lee, uno de los shinobis más fuertes de toda la aldea.

_Siempre tan dulce._

-Tienes que tomar tus pastillas -Le tendió un frasquito café.

-Gracias Lee, pero creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir.

-Me ofendes Tenten, sabes perfectamente que prefiero estar contigo.

-Esa no es excusa

-Lo es para mí

-Necesitas descansar

-Puedo dormir en el sofá

-Es muy incómodo

-Me las arreglaré

Suspiró. Era inútil. Nunca se daba por vencido.

Nunca.

Y comprendió porque no lo hacía.

Porque siempre quería ser el mejor; por él, por sus amigos, sus rivales. Porque es importante para él. Y así como nunca se daba por vencido en los entrenamientos y misiones, nunca lo hacía con ella. Con Tenten.

_Porque soy importante para él._

_Soy su amiga._

_No, soy más que eso._

_Su hermana._

-Gracias Lee -Dijo, agradeciendo no solo con las palabras, sino también con la mirada.

Tomó el frasco de pastillas y se llevó uno a la boca. Lee le pasó el vaso de leche para ayudarle a tragar.

-Leche de fresa… te estas excediendo -Dijo divertida Tenten.

-Solo hago mi trabajo y lo sabes, quiero hacerlo bien-Respondió el, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, le regalo una tierna y pequeña sonrisa.

Pasados unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada, Tenten asentó el vaso en la mesita de noche, a un lado de su cama. Se quedó allí mirándose los pies, mientras Lee traía más mantas y cobertores para ella. Últimamente hacía mucho frío en Konoha.

-Me quedaré aquí esta noche, quieras o no -Dijo, anticipando su respuesta.

-Pero Lee, no es necesario

-Claro que lo es

-Lee

-Tenten

-Por favor

-No, además es un favor a Gai-sensei

-Maldición -Murmuró por lo bajo. Si se trataba de Maito Gai, el loco y raro maestro de ambos, Lee no cedería.

Él chico sonrió.

-Ahora acuéstate que ya es hora de dormir -Le arrulló, como si de una bebé se tratase.

-No soy una niña de cuatro años, Lee -Reprochó la kunoichi inflando las mejillas.

-No, pero parece.

Tenten bufó.

Lee le sacó la lengua.

Ella le abofeteó la mano.

Él le pellizcó la nariz.

La kunoichi se estiró la boca con las manos y meneó la lengua.

El Shinobi le imitó.

Los dos ninjas sonrieron.

Si, eran como hermanos. En las buenas y en las malas.

Como en ese momento.

-Buenas noches Lee

-Buenas noches Tenten

Apoyada sobre el lado derecho de la cama miró como su amigo desaparecía por la puerta para tomar su lugar en el viejo sofá de la estancia. Esperó a que llegara el sueño por las medicinas, en tanto pensaba la escapatoria que tendría lugar esa noche, más tarde. Durmió, con sonrisa en boca.

Despertó no muchas horas después, aún con sueño. De nuevo aquel dolor en el estómago, quiso llamar a Lee, pero sabía que la obligaría a acostarse de nuevo. Y no quería eso.

Tomó una chaqueta que le cubría todo el pijama y fue en busca de sus sandalias, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Fue hasta la ventana de su habitación, y se coló por ella, sintiendo repentinamente el viento helado que soplaba por la villa. Con las piernas encima del marco de la ventana, se frotó las manos para calentarlas un poco. Miró atrás tratando de grabar su recámara en la memoria.

Saltó.

Cayó de rodillas. Ya no era tan hábil como antes.

Y todo por esa maldita enfermedad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando inútilmente de aliviar el dolor. Pero seguía allí. Siempre.

Con dificultad trató de ponerse en pie, pero cayó de nuevo, esta vez, completamente. Quiso llorar, de dolor y desesperación, pero se riño a sí misma, y con extremo esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie. Y partió en busca de su compañero. Adolorida y con frío.

Comenzó a caminar despacio hacia donde se acordaba estaba la mansión.

Varios espasmos acompañaron su caminata, anudándose también a eso, las náuseas.

A la lejanía la divisó; aquella imponente casa situada en una esquina de la villa. Todo estaba cerrado. ¿Cómo no se la había ocurrido?

Frunció el ceño; no había llegado allí para nada.

Dispuesta a todo, y sin pensar bien, levantó su mano hasta tocar la puerta sin poner demasiada fuerza, antes de hacerlo, suspiró, y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que estaba abierta, lo cual le pareció muy raro dado que eran una familia muy cuidadosa. Sobre todo él.

Se asomó y pudo ver a la distancia una sombra sentada en los jardines de aquella casa.

Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que le dolió.

Era él.

El ninja genio.

Hyuuga Neji.

No estaba preparada. No sabía que decirle. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

Pero no había llegado hasta allí para eso.

Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente varias veces, y entró.

Cuando él se percató de su presencia, simplemente la miró, más extrañado porque ella estuviera a esas horas allí, a porque se veía débil a causa de su enfermedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tenten?

-Hola Neji -Saludó tímidamente-. Tengo que decirte algo… -Las palabras se le atoraron en la boca, el dolor en su pecho se incrementó;- … y rápido…

-¿No puedes esperar hasta que estés mejor? -Preguntó el Hyuuga mas extrañado que nunca. ¿Qué era tan importante?

-No, no puedo… porque no mejoraré -Dijo esto en último en voz baja que Neji no pudo escucharlo. Avanzó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Eh?

Tenten sonrió tristemente haciendo que a Neji se le encogiera el corazón de verla sufrir así, estaba tan lastimada; tanto física y emocionalmente.

-Neji… yo… ¿Sabes? Siempre te he admirado en todo. Desde que comenzamos juntos la academia hasta que nos graduamos y nos hicimos jounin, nos separamos de nuestros equipos e hicimos los nuestros… pero nunca he dejado de admirarte. Cada movimiento tuyo lo he seguido tan de cerca que es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta. Pero… eres tan distraído… más de lo que creía…

Hizo una pausa. Pronunció las palabras muy despacio, que creyó que se atragantaría con ellas. Otra triste sonrisa vino con esa ligera pausa, que el Hyuuga esperó atentamente.

-…Nunca me imaginé que me sucedería esto… nunca… pero creo que es algo que no se puede evitar, ni oponerse a ello. Mientras más te opones más sucede. Es raro, pero al final lo acepte sin más remedio -Miró al cielo, encontrando las palabras adecuadas para eso;- Yo… me enamoré de mi mejor amigo.

Neji se quedó atónito. Tenten era linda y fuerte, si, lo sabía y no lo negaba, pero de aquí a que sienta algo por ella, estaba más lejos de la realidad. O eso creía. Como todos los hombres. Dispuestos a no creer ni escuchar los latidos de su corazón; como en ese instante.

Hyuuga Neji más inmerso en sus pensamientos no escuchó el latir de su corazón.

Pensó en todos los momentos que había compartido con ella, todos sin excepción alguna: Desde los más felices y conmemorativos, hasta los más tristes y olvidados.

-Perdóname por decirte esto. Es solo que tenía que hacerlo.

Su voz se quebró. No se dio cuenta el momento en el que Tenten comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas marcando sus facciones, deslizándose por su cuello hasta perderse en sus pechos.

Tenten traía el pijama abierto.

Y no llevaba sujetador.

No lo pudo evitar, miró los redondeados pechos de su compañera, imaginando lo suaves que podrían ser.

_Pervertido._ Resonó en su consiente.

Una voz lo sacó de sus fantasías.

-¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?

-Yo… -Bajó la mirada-. No sé qué decir…

-Y no espero que digas nada, solo quería asegurarme que me escuchabas-Rió con la voz crispada, cosa que hizo que los vellos de Neji se erizaran-. Tal vez tus palabras me duelan más de lo que me duele mi pecho en este momento.

_Pecho._

Estuvo tentado de mirar hacia abajo, donde los pechos de Tenten tomaban forma, pero esta se llevó una mano a estos como esperando tranquilizar su corazón. Respiraba agitadamente.

_Pervertido. _Escuchó de nuevo.

-Neji… -dijo con la voz débil Tenten- Perdón, en serio perdón -Su mirada era de tristeza y dolor. Acercó su rostro al de su amigo y este pudo ver las marcadas ojeras de la kunoichi, signos de noches sin dormir.

Sin saber porque, la abrazó.

-Tranquila, no hay porque perdonar.

De nuevo sin saber por qué, y sorprendido de no saberlo, dijo aquello.

-Gracias, Neji.

En los brazos de su ex compañero de equipo, tosió tan fuerte que pudo escuchar su garganta carraspear al hacerlo; tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el Hyuuga sin dejar de abrazarla.

-…

-¿Tenten?

-Esto está mal…

De pronto el Hyuuga palideció; la respiración de Tenten se había detenido.

Asustado, levantó el cuerpo inerte de la joven. Tenía cerrado los ojos y un hilo de rojo salía de su boca.

_Sangre._

Sintió su ropa empapada.

Estaba manchada de sangre.

* * *

Espero que no me odien con esto. Bueno lo más probable es que si lo hagan pero por favor esperen a ver el siguiente capitulo para poder odiarme como quieren. No pasara nada malo, se los aseguro.

Ahh! Habia olvidado cuanto amaba a esta pareja! Leyendo varios fics antiguos recorde todo y estoy muy feliz de ser amante del NejiTen!

Que viva el NejiTen! (Hace tiempo que no lo gritaba n.n)

Un beso, Kumi.


	2. El yo que no conozco

Naruto no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**Contigo siempre**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**"El yo que no conozco"**

_· No conocía esa parte de mí que está gritando, agonizando, a la que nunca había prestado atención. Tengo miedo de perderte ·_

* * *

_-Maldición._

¿Cuándo pensaban si quiera tomarse la molestia de decirle cual era el estado de Tenten?

Había estado esperando casi por dos horas y aún no le decían absolutamente nada de su compañera. Comenzó a asustarse. Y a preocuparse.

¿Acaso Tenten sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y por eso tomó la decisión de ir a su mansión, sabiendo lo mal que se encontraba, tan solo para declarársele? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escondiendo eso?

La verdad es que ni el mismo estaba consciente de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña. Sí, ella era la que más lo conocía, junto con Lee, pero Lee era un caso totalmente diferente. Además, por decirle una vez a Tenten que consideraba a Lee más que un amigo (refiriéndose el genio a algo así como a un hermano) la morena creyó por más de dos meses que el Hyuuga era… bueno, que era un poco rarito.

Solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

¿Desde aquel entonces se había enamorado de él?

Más y más momentos pasados con su compañera llegaban a su memoria. Ella siempre había estado allí para apoyarlo, sin falta. Incluso lo consoló cuando Hiashi le reveló la verdad sobre su padre; aquellos tiempos en los que Konoha estaba sufriendo terriblemente la pérdida del tercer Hokage.

Miró la puerta de emergencias.

Nada.

¿Tan mal era el estado de Tenten?

Bueno, él sabía que ella había estado liando con esa enfermedad desde ya hace unos cinco años, pero nunca, jamás, habían hablado de aquel tema. Ni él, ni su sensei, ni siquiera su quisquilloso compañero de mallas. Y eso que Lee era el único en el cual Tenten confiaba si de su enfermedad se trataba, dado que él fue el primero en enterarse, todo debido a aquella peligrosa misión en la que habían sido asignados sus dos compañeros.

Y Neji, aunque jamás se lo llegase a decir a nadie, estaba celoso de ello.

Celoso de Lee.

Y ese sentimiento le hacía dudar. Dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Hacia Tenten.

Quizá por eso se estaba preocupando tanto. Demasiado. Obsesivamente.

Quizá por eso quiso mirarle los pechos.

Eso sí, y tenía que admitirlo, Dios había dotado de una manera a su compañera que agradecía totalmente…

Bofetada mental.

-¡Neji!... ¡Acabo de enterarme!... ¿Cómo está? -Lee acababa de llegar corriendo y por los esfuerzos, pronunció lo último muy despacio y jadeante. Su rosto mostraba cansancio, preocupación, y un profundo dolor.

-No sé Lee, aún no dicen nada -Respondió el genio más serio de lo normal. Lee pasó por alto ese detalle.

-Aún no sé cómo pasó… ¡Ah! ¡No debí de haberme quedado dormido! ¡No tenía ni idea de que saldría por la ventana! ¡Esas pastillas… se supone que debían mantenerla dormida al menos por seis horas!

-Pues al parecer no funcionaron…

-Qué bueno que la encontraste Neji, si no, no me imagino lo que pudo haber pasado…

No. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginárselo siquiera.

No se imaginaban perder a una hermana y... ¿Compañera? ¿Amiga?... ¿Novia?

¿Qué era Tenten para Hyuuga Neji?

Nadie lo sabe.

Ni siquiera el genio Hyuuga.

Puede ser genio, pero aún no ha podido comprender del todo la fuerza más grande.

Fuerza que ya posee pero que aún debe descubrir.

Amor.

-A propósito Lee, ¿Dónde está Gai-sensei? -Preguntó Neji tratando de no pensar más en esas cosas.

-En una misión, y no sé cuánto tarde en regresar pero ya sabes cómo es él, cuando se fue dijo que no tardaría mucho porque no quería dejar a Tenten sola -Todo eso lo dijo atropelladamente. Se notaba a huesos que estaba nervioso.

El corazón de ambos shinobis dio un vuelco enorme cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió después de dos largas horas, y la Hokage salió de esta con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno.

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada. Simple miedo, o tal vez, los nervios los tenían tan a flor de piel que no podían sentir sus músculos.

Tsunade dio un largo y prolongado suspiro antes de hablar:

-Por el momento ella está estable -Fue directamente al grano, la cara que tenían los ninjas frente a ella le daba a entender que si no les decía en ese momento algo sobre su amiga, quien sabe a dónde iría a parar la pobrecita Hokage-. Está durmiendo.

Lee suspiró aliviado y comenzó a sollozar. Pero Neji no estaba tan confiado. Había algo más, lo sabía. Lo sentía. Lo veía.

-¿Pero…? -Dijo mirando directamente los ojos de la Hokage.

Tsunade lo miró dubitativa.

-Físicamente está bien… pero aun así… la estamos perdiendo…

Silencio sepulcral.

-Pero… pero, si usted dijo que estaba estable… que estaba durmiendo… No entiendo… -Lee se había puesto totalmente pálido.

-Se lo que dije Lee, hice todo lo que podía, lo que estaba en mis manos. Ahora es el turno de ella. En ella esta si quiere regresar o no. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que su enfermedad es muy peligrosa, ha perdido tanta sangre…

-¿A qué… se refiere con eso…? -Preguntó el Hyuuga, con el corazón en un puño.

-No sé si despertará y si lo hace, lo más probable… es que no viva por mucho tiempo.

El alma se les cayó a los pies. Tsunade los miró lastimeramente; ella también estaba sufriendo. Sus ojos lo demostraban, pero era la Hokage, no podía demostrar debilidad.

-Lo siento. Trataré de localizar a Gai.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla? -Pregunto Neji, asustado, nervioso.

Ante esa pregunta, Tsunade se sorprendió bastante, sobre todo al ver quien la había formulado. Sakura siempre le había dicho que entre esos dos había algo más que un simple "somos amigos y punto", pero la rubia no le creía, decía que eran invenciones de su alumna, porque la Hokage estaba totalmente segura de que el Hyuuga era 100% gay no salido del closet y que le traía ganas a Naruto. Pero luego, olvidándose de aquella estúpida (pero muy probable) idea, lo miró detenidamente y con una sonrisa asintió. Miró a Lee y le transmitió valor con su mirada. Y se marchó.

Neji miró a su amigo, como pidiéndole permiso, pero este tan solo al encontrar la mirada blanquecina del Hyuuga, sonrió al muy estilo Rock Lee y afirmó.

Agradeciendo a Lee mentalmente y recordándose que debería comprarle un par de mallas nuevas como agradecimiento, entró a aquel cuarto que le ponía los pelos de punta. Y al ver a Tenten así, con todos esos tubos enroscados en su cuerpo y esa máquina que la mantenía con vida, su corazón se encogió tanto en su pecho que comenzó a dolerle.

Shizune, y dos médicos más que estaban allí, escucharon entrar al Hyuuga, y como la asistente de la Hokage estaba bien enterada de los chismes que corrían por la aldea (porque un día escuchó por "accidente" a Sakura y a Tsunade hablando sobre amoríos ninjas) y no pasaba por alto que el genio sentía algo fuerte por la castaña, miró a sus colegas y salieron casi corriendo de allí.

Al pasar por su lado, Shizune le susurró:

-Estará bien. Ya verás.

Y allí estaba él. Contemplando a su compañera. Sin saber que hacer o decir.

Lentamente se acercó a ella. Estaba tan pálida y aquellas ojeras se notaban demasiado. ¿Cuántas noches se habría despertado con aquel dolor? Él no podía imaginárselo. No podía.

Acercó su mano a su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla y su piel se erizó al contacto de la piel fría de su compañera. Tan frágil…

Pasó su mano por su frente, y la deslizó cuidadosamente hasta los castaños cabellos.

Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez con el cabello así, tenían apenas 14 años y había confundido a su compañera al verla de esa manera. La verdad era que cambiaba bastante, de una forma u otra, lucía más sensual.

No era algo de lo que dudara, lo sabía, y ella también, consideraba a Tenten como una amiga. Pero por otra parte, estaba ese deseo de abrazarla cada segundo y no separarse de ella. Le había molestado aquella vez que un niño se le acercó solamente a decirle que era muy bonita, y él mismo se planteó que no podía ser algo más que un sentimiento que se tienen los hermanos. Por eso mismo celaba mucho a su prima.

-La verdad ni sé para qué me esfuerzo… No sé si despertarás, y me da miedo aclarar esto…-Su voz sonó tan distante, que por un momento creyó que no había salido de su boca -Tenten…

_"¿Por qué esta enfermedad me eligió a mí?"_

Aún lo recordaba, ese día.

_"¡Solamente tengo 15 años!"_

El día en que ella, se echó a llorar sin más en los brazos del Hyuuga y le contó todo lo que la atormentaba: La repentina muerte de sus padres, el vivir ella sola y la maldita enfermedad de la que acababa de enterarse.

Pero ella estaba allí, viva. Neji la vio esforzarse mucho; jamás se dio por vencida. Nunca lo hacía. Ni siquiera en las misiones, por más que Gai le dijera que no se preocupara, ella terminaba siempre las misiones con ellos.

_"Sí mi vida está contada, quiero hacer todo lo que me sea posible antes de morir…"_

-Tenten…-Suspiró sarcástico.

Ya había pasado una semana y su amiga no despertaba. Seguía allí, durmiendo tranquilamente.

La mente de Neji cada vez se hacía más negativa, el pánico comenzó a llenarle la cabeza de pensamientos que ni el mismo podía asimilar.

Perdía las esperanzas…

No tenía ganas de ir a su entrenamiento, simplemente no tenía ganas. Sentía como si en cualquier momento esa muralla se derrumbaría por completo. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Después de todo, ahora todo quedaba en manos de Tenten. De ella dependía todo. Y él no estaba seguro si ella realmente quería volver.

Las visitas al hospital ya no tenían ningún sentido para él. Se reñía a si mismo por eso, pero era inevitable; le dolía más el hecho de estar a su lado y verla inmóvil, a estar en su habitación pensando en una Tenten sonriente. Pero aun así, continuo visitándola. Una parte de él no se daba por vencido.

De nuevo estaba allí, esperando que Lee saliese, de nuevo con la misma cara de siempre: "Ella sigue durmiendo, pero todo saldrá bien". No, no estaba bien. Ni él y mucho menos ella.

Y su enfermedad no era el único problema.

Los sentimientos de Neji se hacían cada vez más confusos. Pero era tan orgulloso que le daba miedo preguntarle a su amigo. Orgullo y tal vez un poco de miedo. Miedo a que el chico se ponga como loco y de repente grite cursilerías tontas. Eso le dolería mucho más que cualquier cosa. Porque, simple y sencillamente, ella seguía durmiendo y quién sabe si volvería a abrir los ojos.

Dispuesto a salir de allí, se levantó bruscamente. Sus piernas estaban entumidas y su cabeza le dolía. Además, odiaba esa especie de aura que se sentía: tristeza.

-¡Neji! ¡Neji! -Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Lee? -Dijo sin muchos ánimos el genio; no quería recibir otra noticia desesperanzadora.

-¡Despertó! ¡Tenten despertó!

* * *

Bueno chicos, se que había dicho que solamente iban a ser dos capítulos, pero creo que haré un poco más larga la cosa. En todo caso, no creo que pase de los cinco capítulos. Hice unos pequeños cambios en el anterior, y este me costo dos meses escribirlo. Lo cambiaba, lo cambiaba y lo cambiaba. Bueno, este es el resultado, tal vez sea un poco soso, porque habla más bien de como se siente Neji, a mí no me gusto mucho.

Un beso, Kumi.


	3. Ese día

**Nota: **Antes de que empiezen a leer, me gustaría recomendarles que mientras disfrutan la lectura, abran una página de Youtube y busquen una canción; "Konayuki" de Remioromen ó, si gustan "Only Human" de K. Este capítulo esta basado en una novela que tiene de tema esas canciones. Son muy bonitas, tanto las letras como la melodía.

Naruto no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**Contigo siempre**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**"Ese día"**

_· Con la lluvia, mis lágrimas cayeron una a una. Sin darme cuenta ·_

& Hyuuga Neji &

* * *

_Lo recuerdo claramente. _

_Ese día. Está como una película en mi mente que no se va. Me atormenta todas las noches en mis pesadillas. Y no sé por qué._

_Me había levantado muy temprano. Mi sueño había sido interrumpido por una pesadilla que ya no alcanzo a recordar. Y como me fue difícil volver a dormir, me levanté con un mal presentimiento._

_Sin embargo, no hice caso._

_De todas maneras… ¿Algo hubiera cambiado?_

_No._

_Triste y lamentablemente no. Todo seguiría igual._

_Me fui a entrenar un poco._

_Y fue cuando la encontré. No me esperaba en lo más mínimo verla ahí. Sin embargo, no dije nada, estábamos acostumbrados a entrenar juntos. Pero, algo en su mirada había cambiado. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de su estado; estaba terriblemente deprimida. Y no me dijo nada. Solo sonrió, como siempre lo hace._

_Ella notó de inmediato como mis golpes se hacían más suaves y lentos, y yo supuse que sabía el porqué. _

_-No es nada grave. Tsunade-sama tiene malas noticias para mí, supongo._

_Esas palabras las tengo duramente clavadas. Las recuerdo como si las hubieran escrito con sangre y lágrimas en mí. Algo en el tono que usó para decir eso no me sentó bien y terminé con el entrenamiento de una vez._

_Ella no se opuso._

_Y se sentó a descansar. Cerró los ojos y una increíble paz reinó en su rostro._

_Me quede allí, observándola. De repente rió y abrió un solo ojo para decirme:_

_-Cualquiera se intimidaría si te quedas mirándolo de esa forma._

_Y le sonreí. Vagamente, pero lo hice._

_Ese día había sido muy relajante. El sol brillaba pero el viento lograba hacer el contraste perfecto y logar una temperatura estable. _

_Hasta ahora, no sé del porqué gusta de mi compañía. Siempre que nos sentamos juntos a descansar, reina el silencio. Nunca me lo ha dicho, y nunca le he preguntado. Pero aun así, y de una manera extraña, todo es más sencillo. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sentados. Ella de repente se levantó, murmuró un "tengo que irme" y desapareció. Eso me alertó, pues ni Gai-sensei ni Lee habían llegado a entrenar. ¿Qué motivos tenía para irse así? _

_Sí que tenía motivos._

_El resto del día transcurrió de lo más normal._

_El día siguiente fue uno de lo más sombríos que haya vivido en toda mi vida._

_Llegué temprano como de costumbre, más no había nadie allí. No sé, pero tenía la vaga idea de que encontraría a Tenten como el día anterior. Simplemente comencé solo. Ni dos minutos habían pasado cuando Gai-sensei llegó. Raro. Nunca faltaba la compañía de Lee. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que tenía cosas que aclarar con Tenten. _

_Me asuste. _

_Tal vez ahora entienda aunque sea un poco porqué._

_Y no pregunte más nada._

_Lee llegó una hora después. Sin embargo, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de falsa felicidad. Gai-sensei no se dio cuenta, pero yo sí. Y él lo supo. Me dirigió una mirada de "no es nada" y comenzó a hablar "animadamente" con el sensei._

_Cuando terminamos de entrenar, me acerqué discretamente a Lee, y le pregunté lo bastante bajo para que solo él escuchara: "¿Qué sucede?". Él no se extrañó ante mi pregunta ni de porqué mi preocupación. Allí supe realmente que había algo malo; No se había abalanzado contra mí reclamándome cosas sin sentido._

_Se deshizo de Gai-sensei con una patética excusa. Este se fue sin chistar. Me había equivocado; sí se había dado cuenta del estado de Lee. Tal vez por eso nos dejó solos sin decir nada._

_Lo siguiente me dejó paralizado._

_Lee cayó ante mí, de rodillas. No lloraba, pero se oía muy deprimido. Su voz estaba ronca. _

_-Se… está… muriendo… Neji… ella… no… cura…_

_No supe de qué ni de quién me hablaba._

_Tampoco pude relacionarlo con el extraño comportamiento de Tenten el día de ayer._

_-Lee ¿Qué es? ¿Qué tienes? -Murmuré, sin saber bien que hacer o decir, nunca antes había consolado a nadie. Y él, ya se había derrumbado completamente._

_Lloraba como nunca lo había visto._

_-Se muere… _

_No pude preguntarle quién. Y nunca me pasó por la mente quién._

_Me miró._

_Sus ojos estaban completamente bañados en lágrimas. Reflejaban un dolor profundo, una inmensa tristeza. En ellos, vi reflejados los míos propios, de cuando era pequeño. Y mi estremecimiento fue total._

_-Perdón. Me acaba de decir. No era mi intención. Gracias -Dijo tan rápidamente que me costó trabajo entenderle._

_-Está bien._

_Su sonrisa fue demasiado forzada. Demasiado, para ser Lee._

_Ya era más de mediodía. Lee se había retirado a su casa hace ya una hora. Le recomendé que descansara un poco, que se sentara y que reflexionara qué debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Y me recomendó hacer lo mismo. En ese momento, no supe por qué, pero no le contradije._

_Caminé un poco por la aldea; no quería llegar a mi casa._

_Y me la encontré… A Tenten._

_Su aspecto me dejó clavado en el punto mismo donde estaba, sin poder mover un dedo siquiera._

_No llevaba la banda ninja ni sus ropas habituales, el cabello lo tenía suelto, pero estaba como enmarañado. Traía una especie de vestido color melón, poco común en ella. Unas ojeras tremendas, que podían verse a distancia. Y lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Rojos e hinchados. Pero libres de lágrimas. Secos._

_Había estado llorando por horas._

_Por suerte no me había visto. Estaba tan mal, que no me vio pasar junto a ella. Y me extrañó._

_Caminé unos cuantos pasos antes de darme vuelta e ir tras ella._

_Se encontraba en el cementerio. Exactamente frente a la tumba de sus padres._

_-Tenten… -La llamé, casi con miedo._

_-Neji… que sorpresa…_

_Su voz me partió el corazón. No tenía ni la más mínima gota de alegría._

_-¿Qué tienes? -Fui directo al grano._

_No me contestó; sabía que no podía mentirme. Evitó mi mirada._

_-Es solo qué… me acabo de enterar de algo… _

_Esperé. Ella depositó unas flores en las tumbas._

_Suspiró largamente._

_-Es solo que… -Repitió- estoy enferma._

_No me miraba directamente. Más bien, miraba a la nada._

_-¿Ese es motivo para que estés llorando? -Pregunté, escéptico._

_Ella sonrió sin alegría._

_-Sí…-Levante una ceja-… sí tienes una enfermedad incurable -Dijo lo último en un susurro, en un sollozo reprimido._

_De pronto, todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Comencé a entender el extraño comportamiento de todos, el llanto de Lee esa mañana, la tristeza de Tenten de unos días, el extraño silencio de Gai-sensei…_

_-Neji, yo… voy a morir…_

_No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando me di cuenta, ella estaba hincada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Me partía el corazón verla así. Traté de decir algo para intentar calmarla, pero todo lo que pensaba sonaba estúpido a comparación de lo que ella acababa de decirme. Además, no me lo permitió porque siguió hablando._

_-Yo… yo… no… ¡No quiero morir! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué esta enfermedad me eligió a mí? ¡No es justo!... ¡No puedo aceptarlo, si es solo por el destino!... ¡Solamente tengo 15 años!... ¿Qué es mi futuro? ¡Ya no tengo futuro! ¡No existe futuro para mí!... ¡¿Por qué? … Papá… mamá… ¿por qué? _

_Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tan ruidosamente, agonizante. Sus sollozos eran tan fuertes, que me rompían el alma. Y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Ni un segundo. _

_Yo ya no podía seguir escuchándola sin sentirme mal, sin llorar. Pero no lo hice. Respiré profundamente para tratar de controlarme. Hablaba despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la entienda. No sé cómo controlaba sus sollozos para articular palabra._

_-… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?... no lo entiendo, no he hecho nada malo… mis padres, no están… ¡no tengo con quién afrontar esto! -Y su voz cambió; habló despacio, bajo, casi sarcásticamente:- Deseo tanto tener unos brazos a los cual aferrarme…_

_Sólo la veía allí, sumida en un mar de dolor y agonía. No sabía qué demonios hacer. Hasta ahora me reclamo por no haber hecho nada en aquél instante._

_-Neji… -Me sorprendió cuando me llamó por mi nombre. Su voz estaba tan quebrada y ronca, ya no sollozaba, pero sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo. Y no me miraba-. ¿Sabes? No dejaré que esto arruine mi vida… lo hará, algún día, pero ahora, mientras sea capaz de caminar y correr…viviré… -No sé cómo lo hiso, pero me sonrió. Basto esa pequeña sonrisa para partir en pedazos mi corazón- …sí mi vida está contada, quiero hacer todo lo que me sea posible antes de morir… Voy a vivir. Ahora estoy viva. No voy a huir. Sin dudar. No desearé que las cosas sean como antes, eso sería vivir en el pasado… reconozco como soy ahora y seguiré viviendo._

_Se puso de pie, y sonrió lastimeramente. Sentí como mi mundo se quebraba en miles de pedazos._

_-…trataré de no llorar… nunca más… en esta vida…_

_No me lo dijo a mí. Se lo dijo al cielo. A sus padres. _

_En ese momento cayó una lluvia débil. _

_-Mis padres están llorando también -Cerró sus ojos en dirección al cielo y la lluvia se mezcló con sus lágrimas, que ahora caían más lentamente, casi hasta podía contarlas. Su sonrisa aumentó, más aún, no calificaba como su verdadera sonrisa. _

_Una lágrima más cruzó su pálido rostro. Se la limpió con sus manos, pero más lágrimas se unieron a esa. Aún en su interior, pese a la promesa que había hecho, no podía asimilar lo que pasaba. Su sonrisa se borró y dejó paso nuevamente a aquél rostro lleno de dolor. Supe que el llanto volvería, no le echaba la culpa, de un modo u otro, la comprendía. _

_Me dio un seco adiós sin verme siquiera. Y no la llamé, simplemente dejé que se fuera._

_La lluvia continuó cayendo, golpeándome el rostro._

_No fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta de qué yo también estaba llorando._

* * *

Sé que hay personas que odian el OOC, pero necesitaba poner a Neji en OOC para este capítulo. No iba a dejar que ignore a Ten y la mande al demonio… (u.u) Espero que lo entiendan y no me maten luego. En todo caso, espero no haberme salido tanto de su carácter. Y sí les asusta que al final Neji llore... la verdad es que yo tambien lo dude, pero aún así Ten es su amiga y él no tiene corazón de hielo... Sí, sé que soy una maltratadora de personajes! Lo siento sí no lo dije antes pero esta minihistoria es totalmente drama. Y algo de romance mezclados.

Otra cosa, como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo es puro pasado. Son recuerdos de Neji antes de hablar con Tenten para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Uy… que feo se pone… ni yo se como terminara la cosa x)

Una cosa más x)… hay un párrafo que esta basado en una novela llamada 1 rittoru no namida (Un litro de lágrimas). No sé si la hayan visto, pero tenía que decirlo antes de que me acusen por allí. Sí no la han visto se las recomiendo mucho, es una historia en la que lloraran sin parar, créanme, aquí les habla la prueba viviente x) En Youtube la pueden encontrar subtitulada. Los temas que mencione arriba son de este dorama.

A todos les gusta un review! :3

Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Kumi :3


	4. Razón vs Corazón

Naruto no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**Contigo siempre**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**"Razón vs. Corazón"**

_· El corazón tiene razones, que la razón no entiende ·_

& Tenten &

* * *

_No quiero despertar._

_Mi luz se ha extinto. Mi mundo se ha apagado._

_Ya no me queda nada ni nadie de quien pueda sostenerme. Nadie que me consuele de verdad._

_Estoy sola._

_Yo sabía desde pequeña que algo no estaba bien conmigo. Pero nunca me imaginé que fuera algo que me arrebataría la vida más adelante. Aunque, en ese entonces, no se había manifestado del todo. Me atacaba silenciosamente._

No sé cuánto he cambiado desde que supe la verdad. Siempre trataba de sonreír, y de actuar como si nada pasara. Pero, las miradas que me dirigían, poco a poco comenzaron a hacerme daño. Eran miradas amables, pero sumergidas en la tristeza y compasión. Veían en mi futuro lo que yo no quería ver: Muerte. Nunca los culpé, la verdad. Sin embargo, me dolía ver como callaban al ver que yo llegaba. No me quejo. Pudo haber sido peor.

_Siempre habrá miradas frías y distantes en el mundo. Pero, a su vez, también existirán las miradas amables. Y yo conocí a una persona que tenía la frialdad y la bondad fundidas en los ojos. Es increíble el hecho de que me haya sentido atraída hacia él. No lo comprendía. Yo misma me decía que era una ridiculez. Pero, irónicamente, yo soy una mujer. Y las mujeres, mientras más negamos algo, más lo deseamos._

_Y fue así como me enamoré. De mi mejor amigo. Hyuuga Neji._

_Reconocí rápidamente que eso era un gran error. Con mi estado de salud, era un gran error. No podía permitirme enamorarme. Solo acabaría sufriendo. No sabía (y hasta ahora no lo sé) cuanto tiempo me quedaba de vida. Pero, de una manera u otra, mi corazón cayó poco a poco a él. A todo él, hundiéndome en un mar de agonía, tristeza y… en un mar donde yo podía soñar. Donde aún existían los sueños para mí._

_Mis metas y sueños no se habían esfumado. En lo profundo de mi corazón, estaban escondidos todos aquellos que había forjado cuando aún era inocente._

_Mientras más me enamoraba de él, más me daba cuenta._

_No iba a permitir que una enfermedad estropease mi vida por completo. Tenía en cuenta que iba a matarme, pero no sucumbiría a ella mientras aún me quedarán fuerzas para soñar._

_Desde ese entonces, siempre sonreí. Nunca mostré un atisbo de miedo en mi rostro. Y poco a poco todos los demás, cayeron en el juego. Las misiones, siempre las terminaba, aunque todo mi cuerpo me doliera después de eso, me sentía satisfecha._

_Pero, todo se derrumbó. _

_Ese día, cuando hice la última misión con mi equipo. Cuando todo mi cuerpo me traicionó._

_Al momento que recuerdo los charcos de sangre que yo deje allí, un escalofrío se apodera de mi cuerpo. Fue horrible. Me despojó de todo, de lo que más quería en el mundo. Mi vida como kunoichi había acabado. Me había quitado ese sueño._

_Y el equipo de Gai-sensei, se desintegró._

_Tsunade-sama siempre fue muy bondadosa conmigo. Ella fue la que me aconsejó entrar como maestra de armas en la escuela. Al principio me opuse, el miedo que sentía debido a la última vez que la enfermedad se apoderó de mí, aún estaba latiendo en mí. Mis padres ya no estaban conmigo, pero ella, siempre me trató como una hija. Siempre le estaré agradecida por ello._

Y así, encontré mi segundo amor en los niños. Cuando los veía practicar, me veía a mí misma cuando tenía cinco años. La parte que se había ido al finalizar mi vida como kunoichi, casi había regresado a mí.

_Fui muy feliz. Todos los momentos que viví con mis compañeros, con mis amigos, con mis maestros, aún están guardados en mi corazón. Parecen épocas lejanas en las que reía junto a mi equipo, en las que lloraba y contaba mis secretos con mis amigas e, incluso, en las que entrenaba. Todo parece un recuerdo lejano, una fotografía de un tiempo distante._

Con el paso del tiempo, mi enfermedad fue empeorando. Me hice más débil y sensible, y la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en casa, recostada, con Lee a cargo de mí. Se convirtió en mi hermano, en la persona en la que yo podía confiar sin dudar cuando se trataba de mi estado. Siempre fue amable, generoso, y atento. Siempre al pendiente de mí. Nunca tendré como pagarle lo que hiso por mí. Y lo que más le agradezco, es que nunca se comportó conmigo de manera diferente, siempre fue el bobo Lee que yo conocí.

_Y con eso, casi habían pasado dos meses desde que ya no veía a Neji._

_Solo con las visitas de Sakura podía enterarme de lo que él hacía. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no llegaría a pasar, nunca dudaba en preguntarle sí Neji estaba saliendo con alguien. Ella solo me miraba cómplice y negaba alegremente. Creo que siempre sospechó. Aun así, esos movimientos de cabeza me hacían muy feliz. No sabía si Neji pensaba en mí, pero con el solo hecho de saber que él estaba soltero, yo era feliz._

_Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que ya no tenía mucho tiempo. _

_Y esa noche, abrí los ojos a la realidad, a mí realidad._

_Mi tiempo se había acabado._

_Tenía que decirle a Neji lo que sentía por él, no quería dormirme y llevarme conmigo todo lo que sentía, quería que, al menos, lo supiera._

_Mi corazón lo amaba locamente. Pero mi razón lo alejaba._

_Por eso, lo saqué por un tiempo de mi vida. Pero también fue por eso que decidí contarle todo. Después de todo, la razón había sucumbido a todas mis emociones._

_Todo el dolor físico y emocional que me llevó hacer eso, acabo conmigo. Caí rendida a los brazos de Neji._

_Al menos, morí en su pecho. Con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo._

Pero…

_¿En realidad morí?_

¿Es esto es la muerte?

_Puedo escuchar a Lee, hablándome como si yo estuviera junto a él. Probablemente este rezando por mí, y yo escucho sus oraciones. Pero, ¿Qué es ese ruido de máquinas? ¿Qué llevo atado a mis manos? ¿Qué es esto que cubre mi boca?_

_No quiero abrir los ojos._

_La luz puede cegarme. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda ver. Además, siento mis párpados pesados._

_Ya no me siento tan mal. Poco a poco, comienzo a ser consiente de mi cuerpo. Trato de mover mis dedos…_

_"¡Tsunade-sama, creo que movió su dedo!"_

_¿Qué? ¿Lee?_

_Un ruido más fuerte suena, es como un pitido. Y la voz de Lee se hace más fuerte. Grita mi nombre._

"Tenten ¿Estas bien? ¿Me escuchas?

_Parece desesperado._

_Sí, Lee, estoy bien, y también puedo escucharte. Por favor, cálmate._

_"Despierta Ten, abre los ojos, por favor, aún te necesitamos"._

_¿Aún me necesitan? ¿Quiénes Lee? ¿Acaso yo… no morí? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Recuerdo claramente lo que sucedió. _

_Pero, ya no me siento tan mal. Mi garganta esta reseca, siento mi boca de la misma manera, y mi cuerpo está pesado, cansado y aturdido… Pero el dolor se ha ido._

Abro mis ojos con cuidado, y hay una luz blanca que me lastima, así que los cierro de nuevo, pero su voz resuena con mucha más fuerza que antes.

"¡¿Ten?"

_De nuevo abro mis ojos, poco a poco, para que la luz no los lastime, parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrarme, y busco su rostro. Está lleno de lágrimas, pero sonríe._

_Trato de levantar una mano para secar sus lágrimas, pero me siento demasiado cansada. Aturdida._

_-Lee… -Apenas alcancé a decir. Me sorprendió mucho escuchar lo ronca que estaba mi voz. Siento una calidez sobre mi mano. Lee me la sostiene. Su rostro sonriente provoca que yo también sonría un poco._

_-¿Estás bien? -Me pregunta Lee apresuradamente.-No te esfuerces en hablar, basta con que asientes con la cabeza.-Añadió._

_Yo asentí._

_-Eso es bueno._

_Miré a todos lados lentamente, pero volví a posar mi mirada en los ojos de Lee._

_-¿Dónde estoy? -Pregunté en voz baja._

-En el hospital -Respondió sonriente.

Aún estoy viva. Aún tengo tiempo.

-Lee -Dijo una voz que yo reconocí como la de Tsunade-sama, y la vi entrando junto con Shizune-san. Ambas muy sonrientes-. Tengo que hacerle unas cuantas revisiones. Mientras ve a avisar a Gai y a Neji.

¿Qué? ¿A Neji?

No. Por favor no. Todos menos él. En mi estado, y después de lo que le dije, no tengo manera de verlo. ¿Qué pensará de mí? No, no.

Busco la mirada de Lee con impaciencia, y el notó mi incomodidad, pero, como siempre, la interpretó mal.

_-No te preocupes Ten, en un momento estaremos todos contigo._

Sonrió y se fue.

Maldito baka. Nunca ha sido buen interpretador. Tsunade-sama reía un poco. Al parecer algo en mi expresión le causaba mucha gracia.

_-Casi te nos vas esta vez Tenten. Qué bueno que Neji te trajo al hospital a tiempo, si no, no sé qué hubiera pasado -Dijo eso mientras sacaba un estetoscopio y comenzaba a revisarme._

_Así que Neji fue el que me salvó. Otra razón más para no verlo. Puedo hacerme a la dormida en cuanto venga, o aparentar que sigo sedada, pero no puedo verlo. No después de lo que pasó._

-Tenten, debes afrontarlo, después de todo es un gran chico, y él único que te merece.

¡¿QUÉ? Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos (bueno, lo más que pude). ¿Cómo se había enterado la Hokage? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

_-Sakura me lo contó todo -Me dijo, adivinando en mis ojos las preguntas que se formaban en mi mente como torbellino._

_Maldita Sakura baka._

_-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien -Me dijo con cariño, sentándose al borde de mi cama, mientras Shizune-san se encargaba de las máquinas. Quitó un mechón de mi frente y me susurró:- Me alegra que aún estés aquí._

Sonreí un poco en señal de agradecimiento.

Y en ese momento entró Lee junto con Neji. Aún no sabía que iba a decirle. Quizá él no quiera hablar conmigo. Yo tengo muchas ganas de hablar; mi garganta me duele.

Mis ojos se apartaron de la puerta y me concentré en Shizune-san, tratando de descifrar lo que hacía. Escuché la voz de Lee:

_-Traje a Neji, Gai-sensei debe estar al venir._

_-De acuerdo Lee, gracias. Bueno -dijo dando un salto y poniéndose de pie- debo irme a revisar unas cosas. Los dejo para que platiquen. Shizune, vámonos._

-Hai.

Casi puedo jurar que en el momento que se fueron, ambas me guiñaron un ojo.

* * *

Siento que me quedó bastante sozo este capítulo, sí es así, lo siento, la musa se ha ido. Solo dos más y ya estará listo.

Perdón por el retraso, solo faltan dos semanas para mi examen y me estoy muriendo de los nervios, no he tenido tiempo para casi nada y mi vida social se ha extinto u.u

En fin, cuidense!

Un beso, Kumi.


	5. Afrontando el futuro

Naruto no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**Contigo siempre**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**"Afrontando el futuro"**

_· Ya no tenía miedo. Sabía que me iría, pero yo, simplemente estaba feliz de tenerte a ti para poder afrontar mi futuro, que, sin darnos cuenta, se convirtió en "Nuestro futuro" ·_

* * *

Incluso si cerraba los ojos, lo sentía. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella. No había manera de escapar de esa fría y penetrante mirada. Parecía que trataba de leerle el pensamiento. Evitaba por todos los medios no voltear hacia donde él estaba, pero más de una vez, sus ojos se desviaban hacia donde se encontraba el genio. Para su gran alivio, él había dejado de mirarla; cada milésima de segundo en que ella lo miraba, él apartaba la vista, pestañaba o miraba aparentemente muy interesado a Lee, quien no había parado de hablar desde que llegó.

Tenten tuvo la extraña (pero verdadera, de eso estaba segura) sensación de que se turnaban para mirarse.

Si por obra de Kami-sama Neji hubiera olvidado la conversación de ese día…

No lo había visto venir. No sabía qué hacer. No había manera. No por nada lo llamaban "genio". Sintió un revoltijo en el estómago tan solo de pensar lo que el Hyuuga podría decirle. Al momento de declararse realmente pensó que ya estaba en su lecho de muerte y no quería irse con el secreto a la tumba. No había contado con eso. Lo más probable era que Neji dejara de hablarle o simplemente le dijera cosas como: "Deja de preocuparte por esas tonterías" o, frases que lleven la marca Hyuuga Neji.

Se entristeció tan solo pensar en eso. No hubiera querido que su amistad con Neji terminara de esa forma. Ella quería más que nada en el mundo conservarla, ser amigos. Pero ahora… Ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Sintió que una pequeña lágrima luchaba por escaparse, pero se la limpió antes que nadie se diera cuenta y siguió atenta a las palabras de Lee. Sin embargo, alguien vigilaba con mucho disimulo cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Aunque aún seguía confundido, ahora, al menos, sabía bien lo que debía hacer. ¿Quién sabe si pasarían días, meses hasta años, quizás? Lo tenía presente. Por eso quería hacerlo, antes que cualquier cosa y dejar en claro de una vez esa situación.

-… y Naruto ha empezado a salir con alguien pero no quiere decirnos quien es ni como la conoció… -Decía Lee, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Tenten.

-¿Y no crees que es alguien a quien ya conoce? -Le preguntó Tenten (Tsunade ya le había quitado el respirador y ella ya podía hablar con naturalidad, aunque con una voz un tanto ronca), tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-Mmm… quizás, pero aun así… Supongo que Ino lo sabría, y sí ella lo sabe, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura también, y ellos ya nos hubiesen dicho algo -Supuso Lee.

-Lee… ¿No crees que lo más seguro es que este saliendo con Sakura?

-¡¿Qué? No… no creo… Ella hubiera dicho algo ¿No? No es alguien que se quede con el secreto… ella es… muy… comunicativa…

Tenten aguantó la risa.

-Bueno en eso supongo que tienes razón. Pero, no puedo imaginarme a Naruto en una cita.

-Hinata-sama dice que es torpe pero muy… cariñoso -Gruñó Neji hablando por primera vez desde que entrase en la habitación.

Tanto Lee como Tenten se sorprendieron bastante, pero ambos por cosas diferentes. Ella, por el hecho de que el Hyuuga hubiera hablado, y él, por el hecho de que el Hyuuga hubiera hablado y porque estaba enterado de la vida amorosa de su prima.

-La escuche hablando con Hanabi-sama -Dijo Neji, respondiendo a las preguntas de sus amigos.

-¡Oah Neji! ¡No sabía que te interesaban ese tipo de cosas! -Gritó Lee, con estrellas en los ojos.

-No… no, en realidad -Dijo él, mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

Tenten sintió un enorme vacío en su corazón.

-Mou… y yo que pensaba que habías cambiado, aunque sea solo un poco -Comentó Lee, al parecer, decepcionado.

_"Yo también"_ Pensó Tenten.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Al parecer, Lee reflexionaba sobre lo que Neji acababa de decir. Tenten miró a su compañero de mallas un segundo e, instintivamente, miró a Neji. Su corazón dio un enorme giro cuando vio que él la miraba fijamente.

Tenía la extraña sensación de apartar su mirada, pero, a la vez, no quería hacerlo. Quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos, para así tal vez saber lo que pasaba por la mente del Hyuuga. Pero, pasados tres segundos, no le importó más nada.

Se miraban fijamente. Ninguno mostró señal de nada. Serios, decididos. Tenten comenzó a sentir que las mejillas le ardían. Abrió la boca para decir algo…

-¡TEN-CHAN! -Se escuchó. El raro maestro hacia su aparición.

-¡GAI-SENSEI! -Gritó Lee para recibirlo.

-¡LEE!

-¡GAI-SENSEI! -Gritó de nuevo Lee, agitando los brazos.

-¡NEJI!

-¿Gai-sensei? -Preguntó extrañado Lee.

-¡OH LEE! -Dijo el excéntrico maestro, reparando en su alumno de mallas.-Hola… -Pasó de él y fue directamente hacia Tenten- ¿Cómo estás Ten?

-Ah… bien… -Dijo nerviosa ella, mirando a Lee, que de repente se había convertido en piedra.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Ah, estoy tan feliz! -Y se abalanzó para abrazarla.

-Gra… gracias, Gai-sensei… -Dijo ella con esfuerzo.

-La está ahorcando Gai-sensei -Dijo Neji.

Rápidamente, Tenten miró a Neji. Él, de nuevo, tenía la vista fija en la ventana.

-Ah, sí, perdón, todavía tienes que recuperarte.

Tenten soltó una risita nerviosa. Era obvio que si Neji permanecía más tiempo allí, sufriría un ataque de un momento a otro.

¿Por qué (maldita sea) Neji seguía allí sin decir nada? Tenten aceptaba que al menos él quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, sí, pero eso ya lo había comprobado. Entonces ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Acaso quería burlarse de ella?

-Bueno Ten, solo quería pasar a saludarte, tengo que ir a buscar unos informes con Tsunade-sama y entregarle estos-Les enseñó una carpeta roja-y de paso pedir unos cuantos días libres para poder visitarte y estar al pendiente de ti.

-Hai, gracias, Gai-sensei.

-Buenos, nos vemos en un rato -Se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta.

-¡Espere, Gai-sensei! ¡Voy con usted!

_"¿Qué? ¡Lee, no te vayas!"_

Lee desapareció tras la puerta al cabo de un segundo. Al cabo de otro, la atmósfera se volvió tensa. Tenten trataba de ocultar su cara con su cabello, porque Neji no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo nada; el ambiente se hiso más tenso aún.

-¿Tenten?

Su voz sonó tan malditamente sexy a pesar de la situación y Tenten comenzó a maldecirse lentamente.

-¿Sí? -Respondió ella, aparentemente tranquila, mirando sus pies, ocultos bajo la sábana.

-Creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar -Dijo en un tono que sonó decisivo.

Tenten se reprimió y se preparó mentalmente para lo que Neji iría a decirle. Comenzó a sentir miedo, y vio venir las lágrimas que derramaría.

Suspiró lentamente y con voz pausada dijo:

-Creo que te dije que no necesitaba que me dijeras nada.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero decirlo antes que de que se formen más dudas.

¿Más dudas? ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Planeaba burlarse de ella en esa situación?

-¿Y? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? -Preguntó con una voz que sonó demasiado frágil, a punto de quebrarse. Neji debió notarlo porque se tomó un tiempo antes de responder:

-Mejor esperamos otro día, cuando estés más descansada.

-Estoy bien, además cualquier cosa que sea, es mejor que me lo digas, o sí no, mañana podría ser demasiado tarde -Dijo ella, sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos (tragándose todo el miedo y horror que sentía).

-¿Estás segura? ¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó, levantando una ceja y acercándose un poco a la cama donde Tenten reposaba.

Tenten asintió.

_"Es mejor que me lo digas ahora y me ahorres el sufrimiento"._

Neji parecía indeciso pero, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y aseguró el pestillo.

-¿Porqué…?

-No quiero que nos interrumpan.

Tragó saliva. Neji siempre iba directo al grano, pero esta vez quería asegurarse de terminar lo más pronto posible, al parecer. La muralla de Tenten poco a poco comenzaba a desmoronarse. No iba a ser blando con ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio; Tenten no tenía nada que decir, todo se lo había dicho al Hyuuga días atrás, pero él, parecía analizar sus palabras detenidamente. Con cada segundo que pasaba, su corazón palpitaba más y más violentamente. Comenzaba a dolerle de verdad. Y cuando notó que Neji abría la boca para decir algo, casi sintió como se detenía.

-He pensado muy detenidamente en lo que me dijiste.

_"Eso ya lo tenía claro"_ pensó Tenten sarcásticamente.

Neji miró un momento a Tenten (ella volvía a mirarse los pies) y luego desvió la mirada. Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y se apoyó al respaldo de la cama de Tenten, de manera que ella solo podía ver su perfil.

-Primero que nada quiero que sepas que me tomo por sorpresa todo lo que me contaste. Te apareciste en mi casa a medianoche moribunda y… con una declaración de amor -A Tenten le sorprendió que haya hablado normalmente, como quién habla del tiempo, estaba casi segura de que Neji se iba a poner a gritar-. Ni siquiera sabía con quien hablar de este tipo de cosas. Al parecer iba tan distraído que Hinata-sama fue la que me aconsejó -Esbozó lo que podía decirse una media sonrisa-. Me dijo cosas que no me esperaba pero me aclararon bastante la mente.

Otro torturante momento de silencio. El corazón de Tenten se volvería loco de un momento a otro, sí es que ella no enloquecía primero.

-Sí hubieras visto, Hinata-sama dándome consejos -Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, Tenten seguro habría sonreído -Pero, en todo lo que me dijo tuvo razón. Los hombres somos tan idiotas -Lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo. Todo el tiempo que llevaba hablado lo hiso con los ojos cerrados, por lo que Tenten podía mirar su rostro de vez en vez.

-Los humanos son idiotas -Reafirmó Tenten, sonriendo y mirando por la ventana.

Neji la miró por unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la pared frente a él.

-Tenía miedo de esto. Sí, miedo. Miedo a muchas cosas. No sabía qué hacer. Perdí el ánimo y ya no quería hacer nada. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba conmigo.

Tenten miró a su amigo, anonadada. No daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Hyuuga Neji era el que decía todo eso. No sonaba normal, ni siquiera si hubiera venido de alguien más.

Neji sonrió enigmáticamente y dijo sin miramientos:

-Es raro, pero al final lo acepte sin más remedio.

Y ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Estaba soñando, seguro estaba soñando. Aquello ¿realmente era verdad?

-Neji… -Llamó ella con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- ¿Qué… significa…?

-No me hagas decirlo, creo que fui bastante claro -Dijo él, chasqueando la lengua y mirando hacia otro lado.

Tenten bajó la cabeza, sonriendo de infinita felicidad. Pero, aun así… Por más feliz que se sintiera…

-Neji… ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?, tú… ¿quieres estar… con una moribunda… buena para nada… como yo? -Preguntó, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos, y dejando sus a sus lágrimas seguir cayendo.

Neji se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado, al borde de la cama.

-¿Tenten? -Ella no respondió, simplemente miró hacia otro lado, con su largo cabello cubriéndole el rostro- Ya Hinata-sama me había advertido sobre esto –Suspiró-. ¿Tenten? -llamó de nuevo. No hubo respuesta-. Mírame, por favor -Llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Tenten y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, al menos su cara porque sus ojos castaños seguían rehusándose a encontrarse con los blanquecinos-. Mírame -Ella no tuvo más remedio que mirarle, con un miedo terrible y temblando levemente-. Sí no quisiéramos estar con una moribunda buena para nada ¿crees que nos hubiésemos quedado aquí a esperar que despertaras? No nos importa cuál sea tu estado, eres nuestra amiga, y nos importa mucho todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

A ese punto, Tenten tuvo que desviar su mirada. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Neji aún le sostenía la barbilla.

-Perdón… -Susurró-. Y gracias.

Neji sonrió. Tenten tomó la mano de Neji entre las suyas y miró el hermoso contraste que estas hacían.

-En serio, gracias.

Y Neji la acercó lentamente hacia él con cuidado. Ella se dejó hacer y sintió su cabeza recostada por segunda vez en el pecho de Neji. Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras él, le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

-Gracias a ti.

_Neji… ahora conozco, más que nunca, el valor de la amistad y el sentimiento de la soledad. Con tu abrazo comprendí muchas cosas, entre ellas, el porque me amaste tanto como yo nunca llegué a pensar que lo harías. Nunca voy a terminar de decir "gracias" estando contigo. Ya no tenía miedo. Sabía que me iría, pero yo, simplemente estaba feliz de tenerte a ti para poder afrontar mi futuro, que, sin darnos cuenta, se convirtió en "Nuestro futuro"._

_Gracias._

* * *

Animo animo ya mero terminas *a ella misma*

Review?


	6. Lo azul del cielo

Naruto no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**Contigo siempre**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**"Lo azul del cielo"**

_· Si miras el cielo después de caer, veras que sigue hermoso y que sonríe ·  
(De: Un litro de lágrimas)_

* * *

Poco a poco, los días transcurrieron.

Era más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado. Parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Todos los días llegaba temprano (cuando no tenía ninguna misión o entrenamiento) y simplemente se sentaba junto a ella. Le llevaba el almuerzo (que Hinata le preparaba), comían juntos y platicaban un poco, claro que, a pesar de todo, era ella la que más hablaba; solo eso se mantenía igual. Eran maravillosas todas esas sensaciones que tenía tan solo estar a su lado y saber que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Ya no le importaba más nada. Porque, por fin, habían dado el paso que tanto ansiaban.

-Ne, Tenten, ¿ya se te declaró? -Preguntó Sakura una semana después, luego de haber terminado el chequeo matutino.

-¡¿EH? ¿Por qué… preguntas…? -Preguntó a su vez Tenten, nerviosa, mientras refugiaba su rostro con las sábanas, el cual había alcanzado el color de un tomate.

-Vamos Tenten, creo que a estas alturas medio Konoha lo sabe -respondió ella como quien quiere la cosa, mientras sacaba de su bolsa unas pastillas rosadas y pequeñas, las partía y se las entregaba a Tenten-. Moría de ganas de preguntártelo, así como todos en la aldea quieren saber -Añadió, tendiéndole un vaso de agua a la morena quien lo tomó con una mano temblorosa-. Estamos hablando de los Hyuuga.

-Bueno, por la manera en la que hablas me da la impresión de que sabes la respuesta -Resignada, se tragó las pastillas y tomó un poco de agua-. Pero por si no has escuchado bien, sí, se me declaró. Bueno… creo que eso hizo, no estoy muy segura…

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Sabía que este día llegaría! -Gritó la peli rosa alzando los brazos en señal de victoria, asustando a su amiga.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -Cuestionó Tenten divertida pero con fingida molestia.

-Solo era cuestión de tiempo que pasara, todos lo decían… ¡Ah! Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro, ¡cómo te envidio! -Gritaba ella, con una expresión de amiga enamorada; tenía las manos juntas y daba vueltas sobre sí misma como bailarina de ballet.

-¿Todos… lo decían…? -Repitió la morena nerviosa, preguntándose por qué diablos todos se habían dado cuenta menos él. Que genio ni que nada.

-Tener a Lee en tu equipo no ayuda de mucho ¿Ne? ¡Siempre nos contaba todo lo que pasaba entre ustedes, cuando entrenaban juntos, cuando se iban de misión solos, cuando se rozaban sin querer…! -Continuó hablando, con la misma expresión de cursilería, solo que ahora había dejado de dar vueltas.

-¿Lee…? Maldito baka… -Susurró. ¡Incluso Lee se había dado cuenta!

-Bueno, en realidad Lee no se había dado cuenta de nada, nosotras tuvimos que decirle, no sabes lo pesado que se puso, pero con tal de que nos ayudara, y créeme que fue de gran ayuda -Explicó Sakura ya más tranquila sentándose en el borde de la cama de su amiga.

-Eso lo explica todo -Comentó Tenten, divertida.

Pasaron un momento más hablando de las tonterías de Lee y Gai y preguntándose cómo habían soportado tantas tonterías por parte de ellos todos esos años.

-Creo que aun así, tengo suerte de tenerlos -Declaró minutos después, con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara.

-Sí, todos saben que esos dos jamás se rendirían ante nada, a pesar de todas sus excentricidades. Ese es un buen ejemplo, debería seguirlo -Rió, haciendo a su amiga reír también-. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes que Neji-san venga y yo me sienta incómoda aquí -Dijo mirando la hora. Se levantó y se despidió de Tenten con una caricia de ánimo en su brazo. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, preguntó de repente:

-Ne… ¿Ya te besó?

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Ah perdón, perdón -Se disculpó, tratando de no burlarse de la expresión de su amiga-. Tenía curiosidad, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia –Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Me vas a causar un paro Sakura… -Exclamó Tenten, nerviosa ante la pregunta (últimamente, sus nervios estaban presentes en todo momento) tratando de regular su respiración, que se había agitado-. No digas esas cosas de repente.

-Lo siento, pura curiosidad, ya sabes…todos desean saber -Bromeó- Bueno, nos vemos luego. Espero que luego me cuentes como fue -Se despidió, lista para salir, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, le dijo: -¿Tenten?... Me alegra que estés bien y que tengas tantos ánimos, como siempre -Le sonrió y se marchó.

Ante tal comentario, Tenten se sorprendió bastante, y tardo unos segundos en comprender aquello. Aunque Sakura tenía razón, ahora ella reía más que antes y se sentía más feliz; Estaba viva, y deseaba estarlo, simplemente, ser feliz.

-… gracias… Sakura… -Sonrió con nostalgia, pero recordó lo que su amiga le dijo antes de salir, y se llevó su mano a los labios. Su sonrisa se entristeció- ¿Besarme? -Se preguntó a sí misma.

No podía mentir y decir que no se había imaginado varias escenas románticas y mega cursis en las que se daban su primer beso, pero cada una se hacía mucho más imposible (y tonta) que la anterior.

Aun así, cada vez que pensaba en ello, su corazón saltaba como loco. Sí Neji la llegaba a besar un día… Sería más emocionante descubrir qué tipo de beso y en qué tipo de escenario sería. Un beso marca "Hyuuga Neji"…

Hablando del rey de Roma…

-Con permiso…

-Ah Neji, buenos días -Saludó Tenten, con los nervios a flor de piel, tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo con las sabanas.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Le preguntó él, cerrando la puerta y llevando el obento en la mesita que Tenten tenía junto a su cama.

-¡N-no! ¡No… ¿Por qué pre-preguntas?

-Tienes la cara toda roja.

-… ¡ah! ¡No es nada! ¡E-estoy bien! -Mintió moviendo dramáticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El Hyuuga enarcó una ceja. Tenten solo sonrió, o más bien, trató de sonreír.

Neji la miró detenidamente, tratando de saber que era lo que le ocurría, pero solo consiguió poner más nerviosa a Tenten.

Suspiró resignado.

-No preguntaré -Dijo simplemente.

-Sí, mejor no lo hagas.

Ella le sonrió, e incluso hasta Neji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a eso? Mientras hablaba con Neji, Tenten reflexionaba las palabras de su rubia amiga mencionadas tiempo atrás, cuando aún podía salir a divertirse sin temor alguno… de verdad que tenía razón. Tenten le confesó (sin voluntad propia) que sus sentimientos por el Hyuuga eran más que un simple "es mi amigo y punto", pero ella, Tenten, no quería decirle nunca lo que sentía al genio por el simple hecho del temor a salir lastimada. Ino le dijo unas claras pero sabias palabras: "_Yo digo que le digas lo que sientes. Nada pierdes, e, incluso, puedes ganar algo. Pero si no se lo dices nunca, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, vivirás con la duda del ¿y si...? siempre. Hazlo, te sentirás mejor"._

Desde ese momento, se propuso decirle a su amigo lo que sentía, pero habían pasado tantas cosas, que ese momento fue alargándose más y más. Llegó, cuando Tenten estaba absolutamente convencida de que no respiraría un día más. Ella, simplemente fue a confesar un sentimiento, no a buscar una respuesta. Pero, al parecer, la vida le había recompensado.

Toda fe y esperanza habían vuelto a ella.

Dos semanas después recibió una noticia que no se esperaba: Podía regresar a casa.

-¿Está hablando en serio, Tsunade-sama? ¿No es muy pronto? -Preguntó una sorprendida Tenten cuando la Quinta le dio la noticia.

-Sí, hablo muy en serio -Le respondió feliz, revisando unas notas que llevaba- Definitivamente, ya puedes regresar. Pero tendré que darte unas condiciones. La primera es que tienes que tomar estas pastillas estrictamente todos los días a la misma hora -le dijo, mostrándole un recipiente café transparente- y segundo, no puedes vivir sola, en caso de que te sientas mal, alguien debe estar al pendiente de ti y traerte inmediatamente.

-Bueno, por mí está más que bien pero… no creo que haya nadie que quiera vivir conmigo-reflexionó la castaña, sonriendo, sintiéndose culpable- en todo caso, si lo hubiera, estaría muy ocupado y no tendría tiempo de estar conmigo…

-No cuentes tus cartas antes de verlas llegar… Alguien ya se ha ofrecido a cuidarte y acompañarte.

-…pero… ¿Quién? -preguntó sorprendida-¿No será acaso…?

La Hokage simplemente sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Estarás bien.

-¡TENTEN! -Gritó una voz familiar.

-Lee…

Claro. Ahora todo encajaba. Él se había encargado de cuidarla cuando más necesitada estaba, siempre se encargaba de hacerlo, y estaba con ella en los malos momentos. Sí lo veía de esa forma era más que obvio.

-Tengo que irme. Mañana por la mañana, si así lo deseas, puedes irte -Le dijo la Hokage.

-¡¿Ya? ¡¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, estas bien y creo que necesitas estar rodeada de un ambiente familiar -Respondió la Hokage, con una amplia sonrisa. Luego se retiró.

A Tenten se le iluminó el rostro de felicidad; La verdad era que se sentía de maravilla, reía y platicaba normalmente, además, los dolores no habían regresado en tres semanas, eso era una muy buena señal. Pero tenía temores y miedos acerca de eso; si tenía que ser sincera, no quería estar sola, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Lee se despidió con una reverencia. Cuando la Quinta salió, se volvió a su amiga con una radiante sonrisa.

-Tsunade-sama me ha dicho en cuanto he llegado que puedes volver a tu casa.

-Sí, acaba de decirme… pero Lee… ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿No sería más conveniente que yo… bueno, que yo me quede aquí?

-Todo lo contrario Tenten, cuando más me necesites, más estaré contigo. Para eso estamos los amigos. De cualquier forma, yo casi ya vivía allí -Añadió, sentándose al borde de su cama.

-Muchas gracias Lee, de verdad, no sé cómo voy agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí -Le dijo la muchacha, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con mucha ternura, y un inmenso cariño.

El joven de cejas encrespadas posó su mano sobre la de ella suavemente.

-Cuando desees. Te quiero Tenten, eso ya lo sabes.

-También te quiero Lee.

Sí tiempo atrás, cuando conoció a ese chico, le hubieran dicho que acabaría teniéndole un cariño enorme, se hubiera reído. Aunque Lee, después de todo, tenía muchas cualidades que cualquier chica buscaba; era atento, cariñoso, perseverante, buen amigo… Tenten lo miró con ternura. Recordó el día en que ella y sus dos amigos se conocieron. Esas dos personas se convirtieron, al fin y al cabo, en las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Incluso, a su sensei, Maito Gai, le tenía mucho cariño. Era raro, sí, pero se convirtió en un padre para ella.

Ellos eran su familia. Y le agradaba.

-Tenten… solo tengo una pregunta… -Dijo el joven ninja, sacando a Tenten de sus pensamientos.

-Dime.

-…bueno… ¿Neji estará bien con esto? -Preguntó, entre divertido y preocupado.

-Hmm… -Rió- Creo que no pensé en esto bien… ¿Crees que se moleste?

-Conociéndolo… creo que sí -Dijo resignado. Ambos rieron-. Bueno la verdad es que no lo sé.

-Yo tampoco -Confesó. Tenten no había pensado en eso. Acababan de formalizar su relación, pero ¿vivir juntos? Y no solo eso, ¿él cuidando de ella? No se imaginaba una situación como esa.

-Tenten -La sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del Hyuuga, entrando a la habitación. Su semblante estaba serio (más de lo habitual).

-Neji… hola -Saludó tímida. Todavía no se acostumbraba mucho a la idea de ellos como pareja. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar o reaccionar ante algunas situaciones.

-Tenemos que hablar… Lee ¿podrías dejarnos solos? -Dijo esto último sin mirar a su compañero; su mirada seguía fija en la castaña. Ella se notó como su amigo se tensaba, le dirigía una rápida mirada de "te lo advertí", se despidió y se marchó.

La morena sentía como su corazón latía con violencia.

El genio no dijo nada por unos momentos. Dejo de mirarla a ella; parecía como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que tuviera que decir. Al final habló, con una firme determinación.

-Quiero que vivamos juntos -Fue directo al grano.

A Tenten casi le da un paro.

-Pero Neji, ¿estás… seguro? -Tenten se llevó tal sorpresa que le costaba controlar su voz, muchas emociones se encontraron y las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir-. Perderás muchas cosas por mí y yo… yo, no puedo permitir eso.

-Dejaste a Lee hacerlo -Espetó, levantando una ceja.

La muchacha se quedó sin replica. Bajo la mirada. Le gustaba la idea, no lo negaba, pero… Ella sabía a todo lo que Lee había renunciado por estar con ella, no quería que Neji pasara lo mismo, y menos de algo que tanto le gustaba hacer.

-Quiero hacerlo -Le dijo Neji.

-Vas a perder muchas cosas. Cosas que te gustan.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes, no sabes lo que se siente. Yo… ya lo he sufrido -Comentó en un susurro. No miraba a Neji, no quería que viera como luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas. Batalla que comenzaba a perder, pues la primera lágrima se escapó.

-Lo sé. Antes de venir aquí me topé con Tsunade-sama, ella me dijo todo. He pensado mucho y yo, ya tome mi decisión -Le sonrió, al tiempo que con su mano le limpiaba aquella lágrima.

Muy pocas veces había visto una sonrisa del Hyuuga, pero esa sonrisa le decía todo, Tenten la supo interpretar; era tranquilizadora y la calmaba. No había nada de qué preocuparse, si estaba a su lado.

De ahora en adelante, pasara lo que pasara, todo iba a estar bien.

Ella también sonrió.

_"Claro que todo va a estar bien, después de todo, el cielo sigue azul"._

_Neji, en ese momento me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Sabes que te he amado toda mi vida, pero esos días fueron para mí los más preciados momentos que me diste. No cabía en mí de felicidad. Era maravilloso como platicábamos horas y horas sin necesidad de tener armas de por medio. Sentía que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, e incluso llegue a pensar que esa relación no iba a funcionar. Que equivocada estaba._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, sé que no tengo cara para venir y subir un capítulo de la nada... Me siento terrible, porque leía y nunca subía nada.  
Bueno, he tenido problemas, y la inspiración me abandono por un tiempo. He pasado por muchas cosas, tanto buenas, como malas, y aprendí de ello, así que algo bueno salió, porque tambien tengo más ideas en mi cabezita.

Sí me permiten, hablare de este cap muy brevemente:  
Solo quería aclarar, que en esta vida siempre vamos a sufrir, el amor esta atado al sufrimiento y como seres humanos que somos, capazes de amar, sufrimos. Pero, como dicen "si la vida te da la espalda, agarrare las nalgas", porque siempre sale algo bueno de las cosas, SIEMPRE, por eso el capítulo se llama así, y el cielo hace referencia a amigos, familiares, en fin, a todos aquellos que siempre nos apoyaran.  
Así que este capítulo no tiene un tema especifico, yo solo quería aclarar ese punto. No estás sola.

Así que gente ¡animo! ¡no se rindan! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas por las que sonreír! :)

Un beso, Kumi.


End file.
